A Jatie Story
by fancifulgeek
Summary: Katie and James finally begin to admit their attraction to each other to themselves...find out what happens...title subject to change
1. Prologue: Beautiful Attraction

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So this is my first fanfic since 2007! Go me! Anyway, I've got about 5 different ideas for this story going through my head right now, so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going to take this story exactly. If you have any suggestions on where you want this story to go, please review or PM me, and I will take them into consideration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any part of Big Time Rush (unfortunately…)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Prologue: Beautiful Attraction

_(Katie's POV)_

I'm not sure when it happened. I can't be sure when exactly I first started to find my brother's best friend attractive. Don't get me wrong; James Diamond has always been a good-looking guy (I mean, come on, _have_ you seen this guy's gorgeous smile and washboard abs?). I, personally, had just never paid that close of attention (or at least, I thought I hadn't).

He'd always been another overprotective brother, someone who was always there for me, and someone with whom I could always confide in. Let's face it, the boy knows just about everything there is to know about me. However, finding myself attracted to the 22 year-old pop star was never part of my life plan, but I have found myself thinking I wouldn't change this attraction for anything.

_(James's POV)_

She is the most genuine person I have ever had the good fortune to meet. She is smart, clever, kind, and the one person I turn to whenever I need someone to talk to. She's been there when I've needed her ever since I was a self-absorbed 16 year-old hoping to famous and she was an 11 year-old looking to cash in on anything she could in Hollywood.

I should have seen this attraction coming, seeing how close we've become. Yes, I know that she is my best friend's little sister. I also know that Kendall would beat me if he ever caught on to my less than pure thoughts concerning his 17 year-old sister. However, I refuse to fight these feelings for her. Katie Knight is the most beautiful person I know, both _inside_ and out.

**A/N: So I know this was a very short chapter. The rest should be longer. I kind of have an interesting idea flitting through my brain right now concerning this story…we'll see how this goes. Anyway, please review! Any suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated!**

**Hugs to all! =)**


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerously Close

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned any part of Big Time Rush…except the CD I bought…**

Chapter 1: Dangerously Close

He had watched her for years, waiting for the chance to make his move. Even now, he watched her swimming at the Palm Woods pool, talking and laughing with her brother and his friends.

_It isn't fair!_ He thought. _Those boys don't even know…they can't even see how special she is._ But he could. He knew she was special. She was too smart, beautiful, and funny not to be special. She was, in a word, perfect.

He watched as her brother and his friends picked her up and tossed her, screaming, into the pool. He clenched his fists as at the sight of their hands on her body. Oh, he knew who they were, he had, after all, been watching her for the six years she and the boys had lived at the Palm Woods.

Big Time Rush. All four boys were good-looking in their own way. They were also all very close, very protective of each other and especially _her_. Although he was sure that Carlos, James, and Logan all thought of her as a little sister, he couldn't stop himself from wishing them dead any time one of them put his hands on her (although that wish even included her biological brother, Kendall, when he touched her).

He kept watching as she broke through the surface of the water, sending a huge splash of water at the laughing boys on the deck. He continued watching her as she pulled herself out of the pool, admiring the way her long brown hair clung to her shapely backside and the way the water made her bikini bottom cling to her ass. As she turned around, rubbing herself dry, his gaze dropped to her breasts which were showcased by her red bikini top. His eyes took a leisurely tour of her body, taking in her flat stomach and her toned legs.

His eyes couldn't help but stop at the triangle between her legs and wonder. At the turn his thoughts had taken, he felt himself begin to grow hard and knew he had to leave for he was dangerously close to acting too soon. _This isn't part of the plan_, he kept silently repeating to himself. _I'll just have to wait a little bit longer. Soon, I'll be able to make my move and then she'll understand just how special she is. Soon, she'll be mine._ As he turned to get back into his car, he took one last look at the beauty at the pool.

He smiled to himself as he drove away. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon."

* * *

><p>A shiver ran up Katie's spine; it felt as though someone was watching her. It was a feeling that she had felt ever since moving to the Hollywood, but, since she had never been able to pick out the source, she always wrote it off as paranoia. She surreptitiously glanced around the pool deck; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nobody was paying any special attention to her. Shaking the feeling off, she turned back to her brother and his friends as they ran at her trying to once again to toss her in the pool.<p>

"Not this time, guys." She said, laughing as she side-stepped them, which ended up sending all four boys face first into the water. Katie doubled over in laughter as the guys popped up, one by one. The boys hadn't bothered to put on swim trunks since they had just stopped by the pool to see Katie after a recording session at Rocque Records. The clothes they were wearing clung to their bodies. Katie couldn't stop her gaze from focusing on James and the way his shirt stuck to his stomach, outlining his abs. _Other boys just didn't come close,_ she thought with a small smirk.

So lost in thought was she, that she didn't even notice that James had climbed out of the pool and was inching towards her. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan watched from the pool as James crept up behind her. The three boys looked at each other and grinned. _This should be good,_ they thought, wondering what James had planned for the youngest Knight.

When James reached her, he grabbed her around her waist. He couldn't help but notice just how well she fit in his arms. Shaking the thought out of his head, he whispered in her ear, "Katie…" and felt her shiver at the feel of his breath on her ear. He smirked slightly and shifted his arms in order to pick her up bridal style.

Slowly, she finally pulled herself from her thoughts. As she became aware of the world around her, she noticed that James had his arms wrapped around her waist and was proceeding to pick her up bridal style. Panic coursed through her. "James, please don't throw me back in the pool." She begged, struggling only slightly so as not to send them both crashing to the pool deck and injuring one or both of them. Besides, she kind of liked the fact that he was able to carry her without being winded.

He smirked down at her. She felt so good in his arms, and she was right where he wanted her. "Who said anything about throwing you in the pool?" he asked, still smirking as he stopped at the edge of the pool looking down at the grinning boys. He felt Katie relax in his arms when she thought she wasn't going back in the pool. _Silly girl_, he thought. "I'm jumping in with you!" he yelled as he tightened his hold on her and jumped back into the water.

James broke through the surface of the water with Katie still in his arms, sputtering and glaring at him, as Carlos, Logan, and Kendall roared with laughter. Quickly getting over her irritation at James (an easy thing to do since she was still ensconced in his arms), Katie squirmed until James finally let her go. As soon as her feet touched the bottom of the pool, she threw herself at James, catching him off-guard which allowed her to dunk him and kick water in the faces of the other boys.

Soon all four boys and Katie were at war with each other. Water was flying everywhere. The rest of the Palm Woods kids were watching from the pool deck, cheering on their favorite BTR boy or Katie; some even threw in different pool toys to help in the battle. There were many cheers, laughs, and curses being thrown about by the five in the pool.

This was how Mrs. Knight found five charges, laughing and cursing in the pool. She smiled at the sight. Unwilling, but needing to get the five upstairs, Mrs. Knight yelled, "Alright! Boys, Katie, I need you five upstairs and dry in 10 minutes! Family meeting!"

Immediately, the boys and Katie cleared the pool, all five arguing about who won as they trudged upstairs. It was only when Katie reached the door to 2J that she remembered the feeling of being watched. Resolving, once again, not to tell the boys unless she had some evidence that she was truly being watched, Katie put the thought out of her mind and went to change for the family meeting.

**A/N: Wow another chapter done! For some reason, this story seems to speak to me. =) BTW, I am giving this story a T rating because I am paranoid. If anyone has an issue with this rating, please let me know. Anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. So what do you all think about this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review! **

**Hugs to all! =)**


	3. Chapter 2: Family Meeting

**Disclaimer: The only things I own concerning Big Time Rush are their CD and Season 1 DVDs. Unfortunately, I do not own the boys, Katie, Mrs. Knight, or anything else you may recognize in this story…**

Chapter 2: Family Meeting

"So, what's with the family meeting?" Katie asked as she joined the boys on the couch. Mrs. Knight stood in front of them, hands clutched nervously in front of her. She squashed the urge to rethink her plan. Everything was set, and this was truly something she needed to do, both for herself and her five charges. _They are all *basically* mature adults. _She thought to herself. _I've got to tell them._

"Katie, boys, I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to be moving back to Minnesota," she said, hesitantly. When no one said anything (or even moved for that matter), she continued, "I know it seems sudden, but it is something that I have been considering for a while. You are all adults, with the exception of Katie, who has less than a year before she turns 18. However, she is the most mature out of all of you, with the possible exception of Logan, who is mature when he wants to be, but around—" Mrs. Knight stopped her rambling, taking a deep breath before starting again.

"What I am trying to say, is that, you five don't need me anymore. Seeing as you boys are all _fairly_ responsible 22 year-olds, I know I can trust you to watch over Katie. Katie, you are almost 18. You are probably the most mature out of all the boys, so I am going to trust you to try to keep them out of too much trouble." She paused there, trying to read the faces of the five in front of her. "Is there anything you guys would like to say?"

There was a pause before Kendall stood up, an unreadable expression on his face, and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"In one week." Mrs. Knight answered, wondering what everyone was thinking. While Kendall just stood there, taking it all in, Katie stood up and crossed to her mom. She stood in front of her for only a second before almost jumping in her mother's arms and giving her a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mom." Katie said into Mrs. Knight's shoulder. There were slight tears in both their eyes, when Katie pulled back. "I'll miss you, too, Katie. I'll miss all of you." She said looking at all the boys, while Katie stood at her side, silently communicating her acceptance and approval over the idea.

Carlos jumped up next, holding his helmet in his hands, as he too, gave Mrs. Knight a hug. Logan was next. "We're not going to know what to do without you, Mama Knight." He whispered to her as he pulled away.

James was still sitting on the couch, watching Kendall to see what he would do. When it seemed like Kendall would just continue to stand there, James got up and walked over to him. Giving him a slight push in the direction of his mother, James whispered to Kendall so that the others couldn't hear him, "She needs this time away from us, just as she thinks we do. She's stood by us all this time. Don't hold your mom back from the opportunities this could bring her. Go support her."

With that, James stepped around him, giving Mrs. Knight his own hug, before thanking her for her love and support these past years. Lastly, he kissed her on the cheek, before turning around to stare pointedly at Kendall. Finally, Kendall seemed to shake himself out of his funk. He slowly walked over to his mom, who had tears rolling down her face by this time. Wiping them away, he pulled her into a bear hug. "Mom, you've supported us since the beginning. We'll always need you, but I will not hold you back from all the great opportunities you're going to run across." He whispered to her as he pulled back. "Just make sure you come visit us." He said sending the whole room into fits of laughter.

Pulling all five kids (for they will always be kids in her eyes) together for a group hug, Mrs. Knight laughed and said, "As if I could ever stay away from you all for too long."

_(One Week Later)_

He followed Katie, the boys, and Mrs. Knight to the airport. He couldn't believe his luck! Katie Knight's mother was leaving LA. He'd been hoping for this day. He wondered at the living arrangements. Would the four boys and Katie still be living in the same apartment together? Without Mrs. Knight?

He didn't like that idea at all. That would seriously mess with his plan. However, he could, and would, work around it. He didn't stay to watch the tearful good-bye. He didn't want Katie or the boys to see him and recognize him. Katie wasn't ready to know who had been watching out for her all these years.

As he walked to his car, he smiled to himself. It was time to put the start of his plan into action.

She would be his.

Katie and the boys walked into the apartment quietly and sat on the couch. No one knew exactly what to say or do. "Mom and I went and got fresh groceries last night. All the laundry has been done." Katie told the boys. "We just have to figure out what we're going to do with the extra room and how we're going to divide the jobs that we're going to have to do around here."

Logan got up to get a pad of paper. "Let's make a list of the things we're going to need to do around here." With that, the five of them began to plan what jobs would need to be done and who would complete said jobs. By the end of their list, these were the assigned jobs:

_Cooking/Dishes_: Katie and James

_Laundry_: Kendall and Logan

_Dusting/Vacuuming_: Carlos and Kendall

_Grocery Shopping_: Katie and James (since they were doing the cooking)

_Cleaning Bathroom_: Logan and Carlos

_Misc. Shopping_: All

With the jobs assigned, everyone just sat back, silent, and stared at each other. Finally, Katie stood up. "Alright guys, we are not going to sit in this apartment staring at each other. The only thing different is that Mom is not here. Let's go down to the pool; let's do something! If we continue acting like this and Mom finds out, she'll be on the first flight back here! She deserves this time to herself! So get off your collective asses and let's get out of here!" With that she walked into her room to change.

The four boys on the couch stared at each other. "Well, Kendall," James said. "Turns out Katie also inherited the ability to make a damn good speech." The boys laughed, tension leaving all of them, before heading into their rooms to change as well.

He watched Katie as she tanned by herself at the pool. She was so beautiful, and she didn't even realize it. _She's the one,_ he thought again._ She'll be the one who understands me. The others…well, I was wrong about them. I am NOT wrong about Katie. She is the perfect woman for me…_

He got up from his chair in the Palm Woods lobby, where he had been watching surreptitiously from behind his script. Nobody would ever have guessed he had been watching Katie; he was that good of an actor. Making his way quickly and quietly up to room 2J, he waited, out of view of the video camera, for the power outage he knew was coming.

Once he saw the little red light on the camera go off, he walked up to 2J. Taking the envelope and some tape out of his pocket, he taped the envelope to the door and walked away. Katie would find it. It was time to put his plan into action.

Soon, she'll know everything.

**A/N: So Chapter 2 is done! I'm not entirely sure how I'm feeling about this chapter. What do you all think? Good, bad, love it, hate it? Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! Please read and review!**

**Hugs to all!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Note

**Chapter Three: The First Note**

Katie decided to head back to the apartment before the guys. She laughed at the way they kept trying to talk her into staying. "Katie," Kendall pleaded, "Please stay, just a few more minutes! It's a beautiful day! Why would you want to be closed up in the apartment?"

"I'm tired and hungry! Besides, somebody has to get dinner started, so that we all don't starve. How do tacos sound?" she asked the group in general. She smiled at the whoop of approval that rang out and started to head for the Palm Woods lobby. She hadn't even noticed James climb out of the pool to follow her.

"Katie! Wait up!" James called as he ran to catch her. She looked up at him, questioning. "I'm on kitchen duty, too, you know." he said, tweaking her nose. "I'm here to help."

* * *

><p><em>James!<em> The Guardian thought, watching James with loathing. _He's too good-looking for his own good. What the hell is he doing with her? This is unacceptable..._

He watched as Katie swatted James away before smiling up at him. His hands clenched into tight fists. Then he remembered his note on the door. He relaxed a little, certain Katie wouldn't show James the note. No, she was too private of a person. She wouldn't want anyone to the note. No, she understood his need for privacy.

She understood him.

He decided to follow them, just to be sure.

* * *

><p>Katie and James were laughing when they reached the apartment door. James was the first to notice the stark white envelope taped to the door. Katie's name was written on it in big block letters. His laughter faded. Katie was digging her keys out of her purse and hadn't notice the envelope yet. James wasn't sure why, but something didn't seem right. Quickly, hoping Katie wouldn't notice, he ripped the envelope off the door and hid it in the folds of his towel. Luckily, Katie was still searching for the key. "I think you need a smaller purse there, Katie." James tried to joke.<p>

She laughed again, this time triumphantly, as she held up the key. She let them into the apartment, and both went to their separate rooms to drop all their stuff off. James was excited for the privacy. The envelope felt like it was burning a hole through his towel.

Dropping everything onto the bed, he pulled out the envelope. He stopped, wondering if he was overreacting. Maybe it was nothing, just a note from one of Katie's friends telling her to meet them somewhere. Maybe it was a love note from a secret boyfriend. James frowned at that last thought. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the idea of Katie dating, let alone having a secret boyfriend.

Never one to ignore his instincts, James pushed those thoughts away. He wasn't sure yet, but this envelope just didn't sit right with him. Opening it as quietly as possible, terrified Katie would hear, James read the note. His eyes grew with every word he read. This couldn't be right. He read the note one more time.

_ Katie-_

_ You are the girl I've been waiting for. The others never understood, but I know you...I know _

_ you will be the one to understand me. I will continue to watch over you until it is the right time _

_ for us to be together. Trust me, Katie...we will be together. You are mine._

_ Love-_

_ Your Guardian_

James cursed low. Shoving the note back into its envelope, he hid the note under his pillow. He decided to show the note to the guys later that night. He'd get their opinion before showing it to Katie. In the meantime, he planned on keeping a close eye on her. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight. That was not a sweet little love note. From the sounds of it, this would not be the last note Katie would receive.

Their sweet little Katie had a stalker.

* * *

><p>The Guardian cursed. <em>How could he?! The envelope had Katie's name on it! It was meant for her!<em> He walked angrily back to his own room, careful not to cause a scene in front of the hallway cameras. He was once again glad that his apartment was near Katie's. If anyone saw him on the video, they'd assume he had only planned to get to his own room.

When he go back to his own apartment, he closed the door quietly. Keeping the lights turned off, he turned to stare blindly into his dark living area. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

Without warning, he grabbed the closest thing to him, and threw it at the wall. The poor vase never stood a chance, shattering against the wall. Calm now, he grabbed a broom to sweep up the remains.

And as he swept, he thought of all the ways he could destroy James Diamond.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all- <strong>

**I want to apologize for the long hiatus. I'm not going to go into a long explanation, unless you all really want to know. Just know that, shortly after starting this story, something happened that caused me to stop writing. I am finally starting to get back into it, starting with continuing on with this story. I'm not sure how well I will do updating, but I promise, it will not take me years to get the next chapter out. **

**I hope you all haven't given up on me.**

**As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. I am not a fan of how this chapter started, but then again, I am still dusting off the writing cobwebs. Please let me know what you all think. My goal is to have the next chapter up within the week.**

**Hugs to all!**


End file.
